Alex
Alex is a student in Class 66 of AMS. She is a pretty and seductive girl who is skilled in magic. She is secretly apart of the Tirvirian royal family but haves zero interest in claiming the throne. That is until a vampire group lead a raid on AMS and she was bitten and kidnapped. She took a liking to vampirism and decided to refuse a cure. After time skip it is revealed that she is the Vampire Queen who is planning war with Tirviria for her throne and vampire rights. Her Desired Whisper was "You want to be Queen". History Tirvirian Uprising and Royal Massacre During the uprising she was only 5 years old. She was a shy little girl. During the royal massacre to insure the end of Tirviria's monarch she was almost slaughtered until Sirio stepped in and saved her. She then traveled under the name of Alex with him to Alveran where he would raise her. Growing up Growing up Sirio raised her as a hard father. She also grew a friendship with Donni who traveled with her to Alveran. She became very flirty and eventually went around and started to have alot of sex. She also grew an interest in magic and with Sirio guidance she enrolled in AMS. Enrolling in AMS War Arveldir's Funeral Peacetime Vampire Raid Time Skip During the time skip she met up with the remaining members of House Eternal and traveled with them. They teach her the way of the vampire and accepted her into their clan. Eventually Alex grew to love her life as a Vampire and the other magical creatures she has met. She then release after a member's death that they will all die eventually if they don't have a permanent home. They then decide to use Alex royal blood to form a country with vampires and other forgotten magical creatures to rule. The Eternal Queen They then crown her as the Eternal Queen and Alex began to raid in North Tirviria. One of these raids killed Kirira's daughter Gabrielle. Alex then went to the Dark Forest to negotiate with the Centaurs. The Centaurs originally refused this futile gist until a fleet of airships with Kirira at the lead arrive. The airships then proceed to burn the Dark Forest. The Centaurs and Alex then retreat alongside with other creatures . The survivors of the attack then agrees to Alex's proposition and she then goes and say that Tirviria capital is not the conquest. An official war has started between Tirivira and the nation Alex is planning. More raids of rogue werewolves and vampires are increasing in the name of the Eternal Queen. Alex then runs into Ronan and the two fight about what Alex is doing. Alex then lets Ronan go saying the next time they meet she will not hesitate to kill them. Using a contact with the CDA she manages to get a secret fleet and then her and her new army of vampires, centaurs, forest creatures, and rogue werewolves invade the western independent island and was succesful in capturing the city. The whole island surrenders and agrees to her rule. She then tries to govern while preparing to take the other islands. Eventually she goes with a fleet to invade the other island but Dani already have a white flag. The two meet and after a tense discussion and negotation Dani surrenders the islands to Alex with the agreement that there will be peace. Alex then accepts it. She is now struggling to rule three islands and how to organize a community of Vampires, werewolves, Orks, centaurs, and other creatures. Notes * Her real name is Ameline and goes by that name when she took on the Eternal Queen banner Category:Characters Category:Class 66 Category:Vampire